


It's Some Form of Cannibalism

by Vesdemona



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M, Rated T for sexual implications, pre-ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesdemona/pseuds/Vesdemona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Jade Curtiss has his own methods for getting information out of Emperor Peony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Some Form of Cannibalism

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my boyfriend, Ren, as this is his #1 OTP. Love you babe

            In order to get a serious answer from one Emperor Peony Upala Malkuth IX, the best thing to do would be to seek an audience with him in the throne room. Colonel Jade Curtiss, however, has a much more efficient and private method. It involves the popular Malkuth Emperor, one (in)famous Colonel, and any flat surface they can find, preferably a soft one.

            Peony’s resting his head on Jade’s bare chest, his light blond hair a tangled mess from having been pulled and tugged, his skin flush and his blue eyes still a bit unfocused, when Jade springs the trap.

            “I heard you named one of your rappigs after me.” To anyone else, it’d sound as if the Colonel was making idle chatter.  He smiles lightly at Peony, brushing his fingers through his lover’s damp hair as the man looks up at him.

            “Hmm?” Peony’s eyes are still a bit dazed, and the slow, lazy smile on his face indicates he wasn’t really listening. Jade sighed internally. Perhaps he’d been a little too enthusiastic with Peony.

            “Jade the rappig?” He asked once again, arching a brow.

            “He reminded me of you.” Peony replies softly, resting his chin above Jade’s heart.

            “I fail to see how I resemble one.” Though his tone is dry, Peony can’t help but chuckle.

            “He’s the smartest one of the bunch, you know.” There’s something about the look in his eyes that Jade finds to be somewhat concerning.

            “Is he now?” He drawls out.

            “Mm-hmm! You’d like him.” Jade narrows his eyes at that.

            “I’m sure I’d like him just fine with some chopped onions, a bit of tomatoes…” He lets his voice trail off while he looks away from Peony. He can practically feel the other man’s shock radiating from him.

            “Jade, I hope you’re not suggesting eating Jade the rappig? That’s some sort of cannibalism.” The sincere shock and disgust in his voice almost makes Jade laugh out loud. Almost.

            “He’s a rappig.” Peony pouts at him, clearly not impressed with him pointing out the obvious.

            “Name-ism.” Peony counters back petulantly. “Something. Please don’t joke about that.” Peony pulls himself up the bed, his face dangerously close to Jade’s. The Colonel sighs at him, inwardly admiring the pleading look in his eyes and holding back a desire to kiss him again.

            “Oh very well, if it pleases you.” Jade shrugs, looking away. He barely has time to react to Peony’s triumphant laugh as he’s pulled into another kiss, the other man moving to straddle his waist.

            “Good! But there are other ways to please me, Colonel Curtiss.” His fingers trace patterns into Jade’s skin as they move down, making Jade’s breath hitch suddenly in his throat. It feels so good he doesn’t have the heart to scold Peony for such a horrible line.


End file.
